A computer motherboard may support a variety of computer components such as a voltage regulator, a memory module, and a processor. The motherboard may include a power plane that provides electrical connectivity between the components. For example, the power plane may be used to supply power from a voltage regulator to one or more memory modules. In this example, each memory module may be located at a different distance from the voltage regulator. Accordingly, respective electrical paths from each memory module to the voltage regulator may exhibit different electrical resistances.
Because of the different electrical resistances of the electrical paths, the voltage regulator may supply each memory module with a different supply voltage. Systems to efficiently address the foregoing are desired.